Lost between dimesions
by csiphantom
Summary: ONESHOT! Ben and Kevin gets lost in another dimension, lucky for them Grandma's there to pick them up! Unlucky for Green Lantern corp though..


"Just for the record, I blame you for this."

"Shut up, Kevin."

The brunette raised his arms, trying to show they were unarmed to these… people? They were a strange bunch, the differing costumes was a little strange for an organization. He was more used to the identical uniforms that seemed common in space ships they normally crash into.

"Uh, GL? This are just kids dude." The red one whispered rather loudly to the green-glowing guy.

"Identify yourselves!" the guy named 'GL' barked in an obvious military tone.

"We're humans! I'm Ben and this is Kevin… ummm, we didn't mean to trespass your space ship!"

"Yeah man, we got shot by some kind of particle accelerator and got transported here." Kevin followed Ben's actions. "Can ya help us get back, whoever you guys are?"

The big S guy frowned, looking quite confused as the rest did when Kevin finished his plea. Did Kevin say something wrong, Ben wondered.

"You… don't know who Superman is? Dude, do you like live under a rock?" the red one blurted out.

Ben felt even more nervous and anxious, did they somehow offend them? He looked at the three full-grown men in front of him carefully, but none of them were familiar at all. Even the red-eyed alien with them didn't look at all familiar. But he was pretty darn sure that the plant behind them was Earth at least.

"Are we supposed to?" Ben tilted his head in confusion.

"DAMN."

Ben swerved his attention back to his cursing teammate, wondering what was wrong or if Kevin had figured out what was going on. Kevin was holding on to the Plumber's badge and… it wasn't glowing at all.

"Yo Ben, think we got transported to another dimension. Crap, I don't do dimensional travel tech, too damn confusing to bother with the shit." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

The big S guy looked at them for a moment before turning to the red-eyed alien.

"They're telling the truth, Lantern, stand down." The alien finally spoke.

The green-glowing guy finally, albeit reluctantly, removed the green dome trapping the two teenagers.

"Unidentified alien DNA detected." BEEP! "DNA acquired."

"Okay you two, start explaining."

Superman looked down on the two boys solemnly, especially on the brunette who was willingly putting himself under J'ohn's mind probe to prove their honesty. Batman would've been furious if he ever saw how naïve and trusting this kid was. However the same couldn't be said for the bigger teen who had protested rather loudly against it, that one had more common sense. In the end, Kevin, as they introduced themselves as, gave in to the younger one's pleas and reasoning.

"You'll look out for me anyway, Kevin." That had been the line that made the Kevin kid shut-up.

J'ohn finally opened his eyes. His fingers had barely left the brunette's temple when Kevin rushed to his side, simultaneous checking if Ben was alright and glaring rather menacingly at J'ohn. Superman had fight back a chuckle.

"They are from another dimension, very different from ours. Ben Tennyson is a galactic and world-wide hero in their world." J'ohn continued, ignoring the way his teammates' jaws were dropping. "The Omnitrix, the device on his wrist is source of power that allows him access to millions of alien DNA. And…" he smiled briefly, "He is a good child."

Ben blushed rather prettily at the awed looks while Kevin just smugly grinned.

"Course, could've told ya that myself!" Kevin crossed his arms, smirking at the adults. "Benji here and I are official members of an intergalactic enforcement organization called the Plumbers. So, can you tell us some info about your dimension?"

"Our Earth has us, the Justice League, an organization composed of various superheroes, a mix of aliens, humans, and meta-humans." J'ohn replied steadily before frowning. "However, I sense something else in Ben, an energy?" J'ohn scrutinized the boy once more before vaguely gesturing towards Superman.

Superman activated his x-ray vision towards the boy.

"He's right, you have some sort of… pink energy?"

"Huh?" Ben looked at his hands in sceptically. "I do feel a little… energized. Aw man, don't tell me-"

"That your dormant Anodite DNA got charged up and turned dominant when we got hit. Yeah." Kevin interrupted. "Try focusing it like Gwen does. Man, how messed up is your DNA?"

Ben grumbled a protest before following Kevin's instructions. It didn't take long for Ben to start getting soft glows of pink energy emitting from his hands. That was when another flash of light appeared, and another being materialized in the room.

It took a moment for Ben to recognize her and when he did, a huge smile broke out of his face.

"Grandma!" The brunette greeted her happily.

"Hey scary grandma."Kevin added rather mildly.

"Ah, Ben! I finally found you two, Gwen was worried sick my dear! Thank goodness for your new spark, it certainly helped me sense you more easily through dimensions!" She gave out a delighted squeal as she hugged him. "Such a lovely coincidence that my two favourite grandchildren to inherit the spark! And in such a pretty pink!"

"Uh Ma'am? Could you-" Green Lantern was cut-off when the energy being turned to scrutinize him with those blank white eyes.

"Well now, I know what dimension we're in! I called this place DULL!" She gave a sympathetic groan. "Anodites here are sooo DULL! Imagine! Spending their whole lives generating energy and staying in their planet the whole time!"

"Wha-"

"Lantern Corps, that's what they called you right dear? They seem so adamant in letting other beings play with their mana rather than using it themselves, lazy old coots! BORING!"

Ben winced in embarrassment and in sympathy for the Green Lantern. Kevin just guffawed. Grandma Verdona always spoke her mind, and didn't really bother listening to others (unless you were one of her favourite grandchildren).

Before Green Lantern could even form a rebuttal, the large monitor blinked to life.

"Verdona, I thought I sensed a disturbance in the mana field." A wrinkled green man said blandly.

"Elder!" Green Lantern almost looked relieved. Superman and Flash couldn't hold back their laughter, making Lantern glare at them rather darkly.

"Hi! Not my fault! I came to pick up my grandchild and his boyfriend, they got a little lost in between dimensions you see." She didn't seem to notice Kevin sputtering in shock in the corner. "See there, Ben? Anodites here usually generate green mana and the occasionally yellow. Our dimension's energy beings are pink! So Elder, how's bores-ville?"

"Verdona, as I have said, we are doing this for the safety of the universe and-"

"My grandchildren are already handling that in our universe! My grandchildren saved the universe twice now! Earth, a couple times, I don't keep track nowadays- oh! I've got three baby sparks now! One is a brat though, but two out of three isn't bad!"

Eventually, the League members and teen Plumbers managed to settle the debate down before the both powerful energy beings lost their temper.


End file.
